


Volviendo

by barbaravitoriatp



Series: Relicário de Emoções [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: International Snarry Day, M/M, Reto del DIS, Reto del Día Internacional del Snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Harry y Severus ahora viven juntos, un paso a la vez.





	Volviendo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Volviendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287958) by [barbaravitoriatp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp). 



> ◈ HARRY POTTER e los personajes aqui utilizados, exceptuando solo a los originales de mi autoría, son exclusivamente de J: K: Rowling y de la Warner Bros, además de todas las Editoriales responsables de sus publicaciones y de los representantes que poseen sus derechos de autor sobre la obra. Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Snarry [Harry Potter X Severus Snape]
> 
> ◈ Arte de portada echa y editada por mi persona. 
> 
> ◈ La historia tiene parejas gay, o sea, hombres en una relación romantica, con escenas explicitas o no. Entonces se tienes prejucio, quita tu cara de acá, pues no me gusta las palabras que pueda contener odio por mis personajes.
> 
> Lo que escribo acá es de mi propriedad. Plágio es un crime – LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Volviendo - 2016 – Bárbara Vitória ©

— ¿A que debo la honra de tu visita Potter? – Preguntó Severus en tono serio y con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.  
  
— Ya lo sabes Severus, por favor no seas tan huraño y coopera esta vez - respondió el otro rodando los ojos.  
  
— ¿Cooperar? ¡Humpf! ¿Querrás decir “estate callado y obedéceme”, eso no es así Potter? – Replicó de forma cínica, mientras cruzaba los brazos mirando de manera interrogativa al otro.  
  
— ¡Por Merlín y Morgana juntos, como puedes ser tan cabeza dura Severus! Madame Pomfrey me pidió que cuidara de tus heridas y yo vine ha hacerlo. Puedes continuar enfadado conmigo, no me asustarás más con tus gritos y gruñidos, y mucho menos con esa mirada. Ahora deja tu rabieta, acuéstate en ese sofá y déjame ver esas cicatrices.  
  
— Puedo estar un poco debilitado, pero aún tengo fuerza para dejarte aturdido mocoso, así que no me subestimes.  
  
— Yo no haría eso nunca querido, ahora te estarás quieto y en silencio por favor. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?  
  
— Puedo – respondió con un fuerte bufido.  
  
— Perfecto, ahora déjame ver como se están curando las heridas -pidió Harry, que en cuanto desabrochó la parte superior de la túnica dio un grito de espanto.  
  
— Ahh Severus cómo pudiste hacer para reabrir los puntos mágicos, si ya estaban cerrados hace más de un mes?  
  
— Creo que la respuesta será esa marca rojiza que tienes en tu cuello Potter – dijo travieso señalando un reciente chupetón que le hizo en el cuello a Harry.  
  
— ¡No cambies de tema Severus, esto es algo serio! – Gritó exasperado por la falta de tacto y seriedad que le demostraba.  
  
— Pero si yo también estoy hablando en serio.  
  
— Estoy tentado en lanzarte un  _abaffiato_ , así como un  _mobolicorpus_ , pues sólo así conseguiré terminar de cambiar los vendajes y limpiar esos puntos.  
  
— ¿Se volverán ha abrir, lo sabes, no es así?  
  
— No sucederá. He hablado con Madame Pomfrey, también con algunos medimagos de St. Mungus y todos están de acuerdo al decir que no debes hacer esfuerzos físicos tan pronto. Nosotros debimos tener más cuidado Severus. ¿Y si esos puntos se hubieran roto cuando tú estabas sólo trabajando en alguna de tus pociones? El peligro de algún químico de esas pociones infectando la sangre de tus heridas fue enorme. Podrías quedar enfermo a tal punto que ya no hubiera cura.  
  
— Harry…  
  
— No, no y no Severus. Casi te perdí una vez y no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo. ¿Te haces una idea de lo doloroso que fue verte casi morir acostado en aquella cama durante meses? yo casi…  
  
— Harry no llores, por favor -rogó Severus al mismo tiempo que atraía al más joven en un fuerte abrazo. Acarició la espalda de Harry mientras el chico lloraba con fuerza, sin dejar en ningún momento de decirle cuanto lo amaba y que no quería perderle.  
  
Severus quedó más sensibilizado de lo normal después de aquello. Sabía que era huraño, cabeza dura y cualquier otro insulto podría ser adecuado para describirle, era inmune cuando le hacía ojitos tristes, ni con esos morritos, pero ser insensible ya nunca más sería un adjetivo con que describirle. Severus ya casi estaba llorando con solo escuchar los lamentos de su amante.  
  
Habían sufrido durante meses por la negación del amor que ambos sentían.  
  
Primero por causa del fin de la guerra y la casi muerte de Severus por el veneno de Nagini.  
  
Después con Severus negando lo que sentía por Harry y huyendo de él al viajar por todo el mundo, con la “escusa” de estudiar para ampliar su currículum como maestro de pociones.  
Y, por último, la sociedad y los prejuicios de los propios conocidos de ambos que no aceptaban la relación de ambos.  
  
Pero como para ambos nada era normal, así se podía describir sus vidas, todo sucedió relativamente normal desde el principio. Hasta el momento en que después de una noche llena de lujuria, los puntos de Severus que ya estaban curados mágicamente, se rompieron dejando a Harry asustado, muriendo de miedo por perder a su amor, por el cual luchó tanto por conquistar.  
  
Y para empeorar la situación, el humor ácido del profesor de pociones no calmaba para nada el miedo en el corazón del Gryffindor de ojos verdes. Por causa de esto desde lo sucedido, Harry corría siempre que podía al hospital o a la enfermería del colegio, todo para tener una opinión de cómo actuar con aquellas heridas. Y cuando no encontraba nada allí, iba a la biblioteca y allí con Hermione estudiaba sobre el tema.  
  
Aquello lo estaba desgastando, pues, la rutina del joven leoncito era agitada. Levantarse al amanecer, ir temprano a su riguroso entrenamiento como auror, volver a casa, pero esto después de estudiar sobre mordidas de serpientes, venenos y sus antídotos.  
  
Y Severus observando todo esto sentía el corazón en un puño, a tal punto que en esa ocasión dejó de lado sus palabras sarcásticas, así como su humor negro y afilado de Slytherin, decidiendo tratar de cuidar a su joven novio con mucho cariño.  
  


 

…………

  
  
Después de cambiar el vendaje y el momento de doloroso llanto de Harry, él y Severus durmieron abrazados allí mismo, en aquel pequeño sofá.  
  
Despertaron en un revoltijo de miembros enrollados uno con el otro, con dolor, cruzados y enrollados sobre el sofá, pero satisfechos con el otro.  
  
Severus fue el primero en abrir los ojos ante el nuevo día que comenzaba, y no contuvo la sonrisa al ver aquellos cabellos despeinados sobre su pecho, pero su corazón se estrujó al ver el rastro de lágrimas que el otro lloró a lo largo de la noche antes de conseguir relajarse y dormir.  
  
Se quedó observando a su pequeño leoncito cuanto pudo, hasta que unos minutos después el chico comenzó a moverse indicando así que en breves se despertaría, lo cual no tardó mucho en suceder.  
Harry se estiró todo, como un gato que acabara de dormir bajo el sol y se acurrucó más en el pecho de Severus abrazando al hombre con toda la fuerza que podía, como si tuviera miedo de que este huyera.  
  
— Buenos días Potter – dijo Severus antes de hundir el rostro en los negros y revueltos cabellos del chico.  
  
— Hummm, ya te dije que es extraño que me llames por el apellido Severus? Me da la sensación de estar de nuevo en la escuela, y me siento como un niño pequeño de nuevo -dijo mientras se levantaba un poco para estar cara a cara con el otro.  
  
— Crees que eso me importa? ¿Estoy convencido de que terminarás amando escuchar tu apellido de mi boca, a tal punto que terminarás loco deseando escucharlo de nuevo, no es así Potter? - preguntó con la voz lo más sensual que pudo, en un tono ronco tan profundo que no tuvo necesidad de mordisquear su oreja del joven para que él se estremeciese todo por la excitación.  
  
— Severus, ya te lo dije, está prohibido hacer actividades físicas de elevado esfuerzo. Y aunque amo pasar horas haciendo el amor contigo, es necesario cuidar esto – señaló el cuello del pocionista- antes de lo que sólo son unos puntos rotos se transforme en una hemorragia incurable.  
  
— Te preocupas tanto por mí, que a veces me pregunto si merezco un amor así -meditó Severus acariciando el rostro de Harry.  
  
— Está claro que lo mereces Severus, nosotros lo merecemos. Así que para de desvariar y vamos a levantarnos, porque mi cuerpo ya está molido de estar tanto tiempo en este sofá.  
  
— Tu cuerpo?, Habla el niño que me utilizó de cama. Quien debería estar quejándose de dolor tendría que ser yo Potter.  
  
— Pero Severus…  
  
— Y no pienses en poner esos ojitos tristes, ni esos morritos, no volveré a caer otra vez, ahora levantémonos y no me mires así pequeño – ordenó Severus en un tono cariñoso y serio que sólo él tenía.  
Entonces ambos decidieron dejar el sofá, se estiraron después de levantarse y fueron hacia la cocina para preparar un café fuerte para Harry y una taza de té para Severus.  
  
Al contrario, a lo que muchos pensaban, Severus no era aficionado a la bebida, él prefería un buen té. Pues siendo un pocionista y entendido del tema él sabía lo dañino que la cafeína era para su cuerpo, aún más ahora que estaba en una recuperación mágica, tanto para reponer la sangre como para recuperar sus energías.  
  
Y Harry, a él le gustaba el café, pues siendo criado por  _muggles_ , él ya había adquirido el hábito de beber eso, además como él tenía un sueño muy pesado y despertaba más dormido aún, una buena taza de humeante café era realmente excelente para animar el inicio de su día.  
  
Y por ello cada uno de ellos bebía de su respectiva taza, el silencio reinaba en el ambiente, resultando cálido y agradable. Cubierto por el aroma de las bebidas y por el sonido de las galletas de mantequilla que Harry levitaba desde la estantería hasta la mesa, y que compartía con Severus.  
  
— Hoy tengo el día libre, pensé que podríamos pasar el día en casa – dijo Harry mordiendo una galleta.  
  
— Creí que Kings no te daría el día nunca, tú ya eres un auror formado si somos sinceros, pero aun así tú estás allí haciendo tanto los cursos y como las clases y apenas te veo en casa. Y no es que esté reclamando nada.  
  
— No claro que no, Severus Snape no está reclamando que su novio está trabajando de más y no tiene tiempo para él -respondió sonriendo por la cara seria que el pocionista ponía.  
  
— ¿Entonces, que es lo que tu pensaste en hacer hoy ya que tienes el día libre y por lo que sé aún estoy mal y en cama por esto? -preguntó señalando las vendas en su cuello, donde estaban las heridas.  
Harry observó fijamente a Severus, su piel hasta hace una semana tenía un color natural, ahora estaba más pálida, hasta el punto de notarse de manera alarmante la diferencia de tonos entre el cuerpo, cuello y cabeza. Para disimularlo Harry sabía que Severus utilizaba ropas menos oscuras que antes, y más altas en el cuello, tanto para tapar las numerosas cicatrices que sufrió en su cuerpo como para proteger la herida.  
  
— Aun no lo sé, tal vez podría comprobar algunos hechizos o ungüentos que descubrí a lo largo de la semana para intentar neutralizar esa herida – respondió después de pensarlo mucho y evaluar la situación actual.  
  
— Yo podría sugerir que hiciéramos otra cosa, pero no creo que sea correcto, mi cuello no está normal. La mordida de la serpiente se reabre sola como si fuese creada para hacer eso. Espero que lo que descubriste surta algún efecto, puesto que yo no conseguí nada nuevo estudiando los libros que poseo.  
  
— No te preocupes más por ello, le pedí su opinión a Malfoy y Hermione, ellos tienen un gran conocimiento en el área de la medimagia y hechizos cicatrizantes, sobre todo Herm que tuvo que cuidad del brazo herido de Ron cuando estábamos en el último año.  
  
— ¿Ese año que hasta hoy tu aun no has terminado, no es ese mismo Potter?  
  
— Ya te lo dije Severus, soy un auror, el más joven de la historia. Con empleo fijo, casa propia y con lo que más amo aquí frente a mí. ¿Entonces por qué tendría que volver a hacer el último año?  
  
— Porque Potter, ni siquiera teniendo ese gran carisma, necesitas más que tu fama en el caso de que le ocurra algo a uno de nosotros y necesitemos cambiar de empleo.  
  
— ¡Pero Severus yo no necesito volver a estudiar!  
  
— Mientras yo tenga prohibido hacer esfuerzos físicos buscaré una manera de hacer que cambies de idea, ya lo verás – respondió con una sonrisa demasiado siniestra para el gusto del Gryffindor.  
  
— ¿Ahh que haré contigo Severus hein?  
  
— Harry se levantó y recogió todas las tazas y cubiertos sucios del desayuno, y se puso a lavarlas mientras Severus guardó el paquete de galletas, pero no sin antes robar una más. Después de que comenzara a vivir con Harry adoptó mejores hábitos alimenticios que los que poseía para comer que cuando era un espía.  
  
Pero se podía observar que esa relación también trajo buenos frutos para Harry que maduró aún más con el transcurso del tiempo. El chico ahora estudiaba, cuidaba de Severus y de él mismo.  
  
Y para quien conocía a ambos, sabían que aquello era amor, aunque fuera extraño y diferente eso era bueno para ambos. Pues Harry con mucho trabajo consiguió cerrar todas las cicatrices que Severus tenía, y este ayudó al más joven a mejorar su desempeño educativo y con el tiempo, ese romance lleno de amistad, compañerismo y cariño, se transformó en un amor puro y pleno, que destruyó todas las amarguras que la vida les trajo a ambos a lo largo de los años, y ahora ellos podrían al fin descansar sabiendo que, en el día de mañana, lo único que harían sería amarse el uno al otro. Eternamente. Siempre.


End file.
